Dra-miri Council
The Dramirean Councilate "(...)There are 4 main ethnic groups of dragons, the Okdra from the sea and valley, the Tradra from the forests north, the Widra from the south coastline and the Hfadra from the mountains." 'History' Lost times (unknown up to revolution of Amiri) All knowdlege about the past of Dramiran civilization is unrecorded and mostly lost. It is known, that the dragons responsible for the domination of the Okdra before their revolution used to be dwellers of the valley coastline. Most evidence of their past was erased after the settlement and development of the Dramiri Civilization. Heritage Speculation The familiar makeup of the Dramireans varies heavily within each tribe-state. Okdra have Several markers of Genetical heritage from southern and northern dragons (Widra and Tradra); notable is the prescence of strongly different genotypes for similar charachteristics in the Royal line of dragons. This points heavily to intermixing with a precursor group or a genetical alteration. Councilate Fundation The council of the Dramirean peoples formed as a response to the sudden unification of the tribes of dragons. They served Functions like passing Laws of Trade, Organization and Legality; serving as the legitimizing body of all the action undertaken by the state. Although Local Judges and Officers were free to apply and determine the Criminal Law of their respective Province, The Council organized the system of execution and hierarchy; and held precedent as the ultimate choosing body. The council worked also on foreign relations; but in this matter it was many times Intervened by The military; who some times did not approve of the actions taken by the lowr chambers. A few years before it's dissolution, the Councilate became an aristocracy of it's own, with massive discrimination between chambers and tremendous political corruption and Influence traffic. The revolution After Succumbing to corruption, The Councilate attempted to dissolve the lower chamber; but failed to do so by the action of Strong Foreign interests, which saw the Lower Chamber as a place where they could influence the state in absolute contradiction with the foreign politics carried out by the state. The foreign influencer Absolutely failed to be subtle, and attempted to contradict the military and force it against it's allies. The Military men, including all the Tradra Generals and soldiers Refused and Couped the Council, Forcing a Super majority of Generals on the High Chamber, and voting the lower chamber out of existance. In replacement of the disrupted governance, the Son of the Silver dragon was place on power. His Blunt Attitude and his Strong Charachter earned him the title of Steel Dragon. The Steel's Vault Once on power, the councilate Chamber was cracked open and the contents examinated in strong secrecy by the High spheres of the state. Most evidence referring to the times at the domination of the Okdra were transferred to the personal cave of the Silver line; and kept on the Personal Vault of the Steel dragon; along with wealth and hoard with an aproximated value of 400 tons of gold. Post Steel Dragon The Steel dragon attempted to reign with absolute honesty and magnificence; but the dissolution of the most unifying governmental unit of the country brought severe concequences. Grabs for power After the instability caused by the dissolution of the lower Chamber, the main structures of draconic society were shaken. The draconic political landscape divided in factions, mainly, an aristocratic and a populist faction, in an effort to force through the political process to their own advantages. The tribes of Dramiri divided for a while, trying to make sense of these new development, until the situation stabilized after foreign influences fractured the power blocks enough to avoid bipartisan deadlock. Foreign relations and the missing grand fleet our laziness in building the joint dragon-Leggionaire fleet. The Early Rise of the Steel Dynasty non-lewd account of the reproductive quests of the steel dragon. Great Dry Rescindance resume of the history and reasons for the rescindrance of the deserts land Easgannduinne Land Lease easgannduinne colonial lease history and reasons for it. Second Famine and Migration At the carrying end of the recorded history; a famine struck the Dramirean States due to a mix of factors. Several Thousands of dragons Emigrated to Many countries; one of the most notable example being Liebe These dragons attempted to assimilate inside the nations and adopt the cultures. Full assimilation was perceived to require years still. Category:Adratal